There are many existing fragrance control devices that automatically disperse a predetermined amount of scent into the atmosphere of an enclosed environment.
By way of example, EP 483848 B1, incorporated herein by reference, with a date of filing of 31 Oct. 1991 discloses a vehicle installed fragrance supplying apparatus which is programmed to release an amount of scent based on predetermined operating cycles.
US 2012107172 A1, incorporated herein by reference, with a date of filing of 10 Jun. 2014 discloses a fragrance device for a vehicle and a method of blowing the fragrance to distribute the fragrance within interior of the vehicle. Using a control means, the fragrance is repeatedly circulated within an enclosed compartment at a predetermined time period.
GB 2521929 A, incorporated herein by reference, with a date of filing of 21 Nov. 2014 discloses a fragrance diffusing unit and method for operating such unit for a vehicle. An embodiment of GB 2521929 A includes dispensing a fragrance when a signal for vehicle access control is received.
None of the above prior art documents discusses the use of a fragrance control system for dispersing aroma, scent or fragrance within a vehicle passenger compartment according to users' preferences to increase user experience and/or comfort.